The Gun Game
by dangra
Summary: Just what the title says! Four friends decide to play their fav. game 'The Gun Game'...well that's what you get when you let Danny choose the name! Anyway, one friend takes it a little too far to win! Rated T just to be safe...


(Well, I'm heading out to Spain for my holidays and I won't be back for 3 weeks! So, I thought I'd leave you all with a random idea that came to me one day! DxS fluff, of course and the trio have become friends with Valerie, by the way! So, here you go- enjoy!)

* * *

Sam loved this game. She may take it very seriously, but that's all part of the fun for her. The four friends; Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie were all out together in the forest area of the park playing 'The Gun Game' as they called it. Sam was so confident that she was going to win, that she allowed the others to be in one big group against her; 3 against 1! Sam wasn't worried though, she had a plan to trap and 'kill' them all! (Mwahahah!) 

Her current position was in a large bush area that had her hidden from sight. She knew no one would find her as long as she didn't draw attention to herself. Today she was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a black T-shirt instead of her usual skirt and belly-top. The trousers were designed with ripped knees but Sam managed to wear down the bottom of the trousers so they too were also ripped. Her T-shirt and trousers had managed to collect some dirt on them as she darted through trees and crawled on the ground. Suddenly, the sound of a snapping twig brought her attention to a slightly clumsy boy, wearing a pair of baggy skater jeans and a baggy red and white T-shirt, attempting to seek her out and 'destroy' her. She knew she couldn't let this happen and, as she noticed a small rock lying beside her, her eyebrows lowered into a frown and she smiled wickedly.

Sam took the rock into her hand and threw it towards another bush opposite her hiding place, creating a loud thud and causing an already nervous Danny to spin round and face the direction the sound came from. His gun was held in both hands to steady it as he slowly tip toed towards the bush. Sam took this opportunity to sneak out of her hiding place and quietly made her way up behind Danny.

She gently pressed her gun into his back. Despite this, he wasn't shocked or surprised; he didn't even jump! Sam leant towards him, placing her head onto his left shoulder with her cheek slightly leant against his neck.

"Don't make any sudden movements…" she whispered dangerously to him.

A smile formed on his face that she could only slightly see.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" she ordered.

He slowly raised his hands into the air and she removed his gun from his right hand. He was defenceless now! She placed the gun into her pocket.

"Now, listen to me very carefully," she spoke softly into his ear, "You're either going to convert and join me, or die; right here, right now…"

Danny tilted his head slightly so it lay gently on Sam's.

"Do I really have a choice?" he whispered, still smiling.

"Not if you want to live…"

"You know, you're very good at this game!" he complimented.

"It's not a game, it's a war…and I **will** win it!" she threatened smugly.

Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard very close to where Danny and Sam were standing. They were out in the open. Instinctively, Sam made for the nearest cover, dragging Danny by the back of his shirt with her. She dove behind her original hiding place as Danny, losing his balance, fell backwards and landed in front of her. She dragged him closer to her by the collar of his shirt and hissed "**SHHH!**" in his ear. She held her gun in her right hand, raised slightly, ready for an attack with Danny as her shield! As a dove flew out of a near by hedge, Sam let out a sigh of relief and dropped her hand. She laughed slightly then wrapped her arms around Danny's neck from behind.

"So? Are you with me or not?" she asked while smiling.

Just as Danny was about to answer, the faint sound of his name echoed around them. Tucker and Valerie had come looking for him. Sam let out a surprised and angry gasp as she saw them searching for him in the distance. Danny smiled wickedly to himself. If he was going down, he wasn't going to make it easy for Sam so he cupped his hands over his mouth ready to shout for help.

"**HEL**-" he began

Sam slapped her hand over his mouth and hissed at him to keep quiet. Danny pushed her hand away but kept a hold of it to prevent her from using it again. Sam quickly jumped round to face him and slapped her other hand onto his mouth. Her face was slightly worried as she begged to him to "**SHHH!**" Tucker and Valerie had come closer to their hiding place, but were oblivious to where they might be, for now. Danny removed her other hand from his mouth and, smirking, made to shout to his friends. Sam could feel her heart rate speed up dramatically. If he did, it would all be over; Sam had to stop him!

Danny's eyes widened as Sam captured him in a kiss to shut him up. She had no other means to keep him quiet and she was desperate to win this 'war'- she had never lost a game before and she wasn't about to start now! As Tucker and Valerie disappeared from view and earshot, Sam pulled away and Danny released her hands with a very confused look on his face.

"You cause more trouble than you solve!" she whispered in frustration.

Sam rose to her feet and looked out at her surroundings to make sure they were gone. When she was reassured by the silence and saw nothing suspicious, she turned her attention back to Danny who was now on his feet and looking at her strangely. Suddenly the enormity of the situation dawned on her.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking; I didn't want you to give our position away-"

She stopped short of her apology as Danny moved forwards and kissed her lightly on the lips. She gazed up at Danny in wonder as he gazed down at her lovingly. As Danny pulled her into another slow, scintillating kiss, she dropped her gun and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was soft, gentle and caring. All of her hidden feelings were released into the kiss. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice Danny's hands slowly move from her waist down to her pocket.

She slowly pulled away and looked at Danny. A smile slowly spread on his face and a betrayed look appeared on Sam's as he pushed his retrieved gun gently into her side. He backed up slowly and, with his own gun still pointed at Sam, he picked up hers and pointed it towards her.

"Alls fair in love and war…!" he said quietly as his eyes flashed green.

Sam felt a rush of anger flow through her as she stared at Danny.

'_He played with my feelings just to win a stupid game?!'_ she thought angrily to herself.

"Just get it over with Danny!" she growled at him.

"Oh no Sam, I'm not gonna kill you **now**," he said smugly, "you see, you aren't any threat anymore…you have no weapon…"

Sam glared at him with raw hatred.

"I want everyone to witness your defeat!" he said as his smile widened.

With that, he left Sam to get his friends. She had been betrayed by one of her best friends and her emotions played with just so he could beat her in the game. It had meant nothing to him, a simple 'fakeout-makeout' in his eyes…then why did it feel so real? She thought he had felt the same way, she thought he cared, but obviously he didn't; all he wanted to do was win the game. Sam clenched her fist in anger.

'_Well if that's what he wants, he's not going to get it without a fight!'_ she thought furiously.

Sam jumped out of her hiding place to see Danny, walking with Tucker and Valerie, up towards her. On seeing her they raised their guns, ready to fire. Sam dove back behind the bush just as they fired and ran off in the other direction. Danny, being the fastest, chased her into a clearing. He raised his gun and fired. The shot detector on her stomach went off, indicating a hit. Not wanting to lose the spirit of the game or show any sign that what had happened between them earlier had affected her, she fell dramatically to the ground holding her side and gasping in fake pain.

Danny smirked and strode up to her as the others caught up with him. He stood towering above her with the gun pointing at her heart. He pulled the trigger, but a click was heard, indicating he needed to reload. Danny tossed it to the ground beside Sam and pulled out the other gun that belonged to her. Sam looked up at him as he blocked out the sun.

"I spared your life…" she said slowly; the 'lack of blood' getting to her, "I trusted you…and you played me…"

The smile faded from Danny's face at the hurt that was in her voice. His hand lowered to his side as he continued to silently stare at her.

"Did you get her?" asked Tucker in a fiercer voice than usual.

He gazed down at Sam and sighed sadly. Danny turned to look at Tucker and Valerie, but mouthed 'close your eyes' and winked at her before doing so. Sam looked at him in confusion, but slowly closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I got her," Danny replied sullenly.

Sam risked to slightly open her eyes and noticed the dropped gun beside her and realised why Danny had dropped it. It was easy to reload it; you just push a button on the side. He must have wanted her to take it back…

"So it's over?" asked Valerie.

Danny looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Almost…" he said quietly.

Suddenly, Valerie's shot detector went off, indicating she was shot in the neck. She gasped, clutching her throat and fell to the ground, dying. Tucker looked from Valerie to Sam, horrified to see her sitting up slightly with a gun in her hands. Tucker raised his own gun to Sam, but Danny shot him in the chest, causing another bleeping sound to go off, indicating his death. As he fell to the floor, he gave Danny a 'how could you' look and 'died'.

Danny dropped his gun and tilted his head towards Sam, grinning at her. Sam laughed nervously and dropped her own gun. He walked over to her, dropped down on his knees beside her, placed a hand on her face and lovingly caressed it with his thumb.

"Do you **really** think I'd do that to you?" he asked.

"For a minute there, I thought you would…" she looked up at him and smiled shyly.

Danny gave her one of his trademark grins and closed the space between them, pressing his lips gently onto hers. The world around them seemed to melt away as all of Sam's fears and doubts about Danny disappeared. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Tucker and Valerie getting to their feet, dusting themselves off and giving each other a look while coughing in embarrassment.

Danny and Sam pulled apart after a cry of "**LOVEBIRDS!**" escaped from Tucker. They all turned to look at him as Valerie hit him in the arm for his inconsiderate behaviour and for ruining the moment! Smiling at each other, Danny helped Sam to her feet and walked off with Tucker and Valerie, his arm wrapped around Sam.

"You planned all that, didn't you?" Sam asked Danny after a while of thinking.

He tilted his head at her.

"You planned taking my gun and leading Val and Tuck into a trap?"

Danny gave her an innocent look, but at a raised eyebrow, leant towards her and whispered,

"I had to make them think you were defenceless so they would come close enough for both of us to shoot them! If they had seen me with you, they would have gotten suspicious and ran for it! So, yeah, I planned it…"

Pulled slightly away from Sam so he could face her,

"But I didn't plan what happened behind the bush…it just took me by surprise, what you did…and I suddenly got the urge to…kiss you back…" Sam smiled at what he said.

"I…I love you…" Danny admitted in almost a whisper.

"I love you too," whispered Sam as she kissed him softly.

When they pulled away, Danny gave her one of his trademark half grins before raising his right arm into the air with the other still around Sam.

"This was the best Gun Game **EVER**!" he shouted in triumph, causing Sam to laugh and pull him closer to her.

* * *

(The End! Random huh? Well I told you! Hope you enjoyed it anyway, now push that little button that says review…please!) 


End file.
